Divagues en el silencio
by MySombre
Summary: Porque… los dos sabían muy bien que aquel pequeño beso había significado demasiado, había sido una sutil caricia de lo indebido y lo prohibido.


**Divagues en el silencio**

_By MySombre_

Al fin un tiempo a solas, quizá no en las mejores circunstancias pero después de todo solos, sin entrometidos que pudieran interrumpir ese silencio que caía sobre ellos o para ser más directos sin el idiota de Tamaki o el empalagoso de Honey-Senpai, si bien podrían ser unos de los pocos amigos que tenía, en aquellos momentos no quería que nada ni nadie lo sacara de su ensoñación, no luego de encontrarse a un lado de la persona menos esperada.

Habían quedado encerrados por accidente en el cuarto de limpieza y ya llevaban ahí fácilmente más de una hora, ella resoplaba cada tanto mientras sentada en el frio piso jugaba con sus dedos, él por el contrario permanecía de pie contemplándola en la escasa luz que los alumbraba; odiaba admitirlo pero se veía demasiado hermosa, tan frágil e inocente…

¡No!

Sabía lo que sentía su hermano por esa chica y aunque se le quebrara el corazón en

diminutos pedazos el saldría del camino, no pensaba ser un rival, con Tamaki ya era más que suficiente. Incluso si la situación lo requería ayudaría para que ella terminara con su hermano; siempre pondría primero la felicidad de él antes que la suya propia, así debía ser porque aquellos dos eran las personas que más quería en ese mundo irreal en el que solía vivir.

No se había dado cuenta pero ella lo observaba fijamente como queriendo adivinar lo que pensaba, se sonrojo un poco ante tal acción pero intento ocultarlo desviando la mirada, no quería perder el escaso autocontrol que poseía, si bien no era tan impulsivo como su hermano tenía un límite y con cada minuto que pasaba ahí se acercaba mas a este.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto la chica después del frustrante silencio.

—Sí, eso creo…

—Y…¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines los estudios?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Haruhi?—cuestiono con extrañeza, había platicado cientos de cosas con ella sin embargo jamás de su futuro.

—Bueno…no estoy segura, pero estar aquí ya comienza a desesperarme y el silencio no ayuda mucho, sabes.

—Sí, tienes razón—emitió un suspiro apenas perceptible y tomo asiento a lado de la chica viendo por un momento el oscuro vacio; hacia un punto muerto. Pasaron varios segundos, minutos, horas quizá, con ella a decir verdad perdía la noción del tiempo. ¿Qué decir? ¿Por qué cuando al fin se encontraban solos no podía encontrar un tema de conversación? Si lo pensaba con detenimiento era realmente irónico. En todo caso en ese instante la suerte no estaba de su lado.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a contestar mi pregunta?—volvió a hablar ella mientras posaba sus grandes ojos marrones en los de el—¿Qué piensas hacer cuando termines los estudios?

—No estoy seguro, si te soy sincero jamás lo había pensado—dijo encogiéndose de hombros—mi familia tiene una gran fortuna que seguro heredare junto a mi hermano cuando sea mayor. Supongo que puedo sustentarme de eso, al menos en lo que decido que hacer con mi vida.

Escucho como ella emitía un resoplido y hasta podría jurar que también fruncía el seño; justo como hacía cada que alguien hablaba de su estatus económico.

—Sí, debí imaginarlo, ustedes los ricos no tienen de que preocuparse. Pero ¿sabes una cosa? En ocasiones hacer el trabajo con tus propias manos te deja una mayor satisfacción que los resultados que te puede dar el haber costeado algo con "herencias"—contesto sabia y comprensivamente.

En definitiva, esa era Haruhi Fujioka, la chica despreocupada, dulce e inocente de la cual él gustaba. La chica que estaba por demás decir no correspondía sus sentimientos y aquella por la que peleaban inconscientemente su hermano y el despistado de Tamaki.

No supo exactamente cómo es que las cosas habían terminado de tal manera, ¿en qué momento comenzó a querer a alguien que no era Hikaru? ¿a qué maldita hora empezó a necesitar la presencia de esa chica para sentir un poco de paz? La odiaba, la odiaba a ella por haber llegado a poner su mundo y el de su hermano patas arriba, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ser de mente débil y dejarse llevar en cosas tan estúpidas. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué existiendo tantas chicas en el mundo (las cuales seguro lo complacerían en lo que fuera), precisamente tenía que fijarse en aquella que no lo veía como otra cosa más que como un amigo molesto?

_En situaciones de amor no se decide, y mucho menos se puede pretender mandar al corazón._

Maldita frase que lo carcomía todos los días, a cada minuto que pasaba. Y es que… lidiar con un amor no correspondido era lo peor que le podía ocurrir a alguien… si lo sabría él…

Un estornudo lo arranco de sus pensamientos. Haruhi se abrazaba a sí misma y tiritaba de frío, pese a estar ataviada con el uniforme de invierno, el cuarto de limpieza seguía siendo un tanto más gélido que el resto de aulas, eso sin contar que el ambiente húmedo no ayudaba a conservar mucho el calor. Invierno estaba en su mejor momento y por supuesto no se apiadaría de adolescentes que tuvieran la suerte (o mala suerte en realidad) de caer bajo sus garras heladas.

Suspirando, se despojo del saco en un hábil movimiento y, aparentando desinterés, lo coloco encima de los hombros de su acompañante. Ésta, al notar el gesto, volvió el rostro extrañada:

—¿Qué haces Kaoru?

—Hace frío, no querrás enfermarte ¿o sí? —respondió alzando un ceja. Atento.

—No, pero… a como van las cosas, dudo mucho que alguien nos encuentre pronto, tu también correrás el riesgo de enfermar…—el joven Kaoru se encogió de hombros y luego de eso nadie hablo más. Ahora que lo analizaba con detenimiento, se daba cuenta que no necesitaba decir nada, al menos no en esos momentos. El estar con ella así, callados, en silencio absoluto, le brindaba una extraña sensación de comodidad que, de intentar llenar con palabras estúpidas y sin sentido, acabaría por arruinar la situación. Y curiosamente, tenía la certeza de que ella podría corroborar aquel pensamiento. Ambos estaban a gusto con la presencia del otro de esa manera, solo con su compañía.

Inevitablemente la observo de reojo, permitiéndose admirarla, aceptando de una vez por todas aquel calor furioso que lo inundaba cada que Hikaru se acercaba a ella, y ese mal sabor de boca que experimentaba cuando su señor la abrazaba, o cuando realizaba acciones insinuantes que hasta ese mismo idiota rubio no notaba. Olvidando ya el hecho de que esos dos andaban tras Haruhi, consciente o inconscientemente. Se permitió pensar en él mismo, no en Hikaru, no en Tamaki, únicamente en él. En Kaoru y sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica de cabello marrón y ojos grandes y expresivos.

Existía una gran distancia que los separaba, casi como un extenso y basto mar, y aun así, ahí estaban, tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. No podría nunca alzar la mano y acariciar su tersa mejilla en una caricia con otra intención más allá de la mofa habitual, jamás probaría aquellos finos labios que precisamente en esos momentos se curvaban en una linda sonrisa ante los estruendosos gritos provenientes del exterior.

_Haruhi, no temas hija, papa ya está en camino._

De todo el barullo, exactamente aquella frase fue la única que alcanzo a distinguir con claridad. Taciturno, se puso en pie y con una leve sonrisa, ofreció la mano a Haruhi, a la Haruhi que solo en sueños era suya. No obstante, quizá fuera ya por salir de rutina o simplemente por impulso, se atrevió a depositar un pequeño beso en la comisura de los rosados labios de la chica, justo segundos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta estrepitosamente.

—¡HARUHI, PAPA YA ESTÁ AQUÍ! —Tamaki entro apresurado seguido del resto de los miembros del club, aunque estos, ciertamente, no tan alterados como el primero—sé que pasaste por una terrible situación y debes estar muerta del miedo, pero tranquila, al fin llegue, al fin llegue…

Escucho como su señor seguía con aquel tipo de palabras "tranquilizadoras", en ocasiones podía llegar a ser realmente exagerado. Y en cuanto a él… solo dio la media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse de ahí, más sin embargo inmediatamente alguien lo detuvo por el brazo.

—Kaoru… ¿estás bien? —pregunto su gemelo angustiado, no pudo sino asentir despreocupadamente y zafarse de aquel agarre, en verdad quería salir de ahí.

Camino directo a la salida del cuarto de limpieza, pero antes de internarse en los solitarios pasillos del instituto, giro un poco su cabeza… y lo que vio lo dejo mucho más que satisfecho.

Haruhi Fujioka, aquella chica perspicaz, analítica e ingenua, no prestaba atención a las estupideces que parlaba su Senpai, de hecho, lo ignoraba olímpicamente. En esos instantes solo tenía ojos para el pelirrojo postrado en el marco de la puerta.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujo en su rostro, deleitándose con aquella expresión aturdida, confusa, casi debatiéndose entre correcto o incorrecto, entre si reír o llorar. Porque… los dos sabían muy bien que aquel pequeño beso había significado demasiado, había sido completamente diferente a todos los anteriores, había sido una sutil caricia de lo indebido y lo prohibido.

Bajo la vista aun con esa sonrisa traviesa y acabo por abandonar la habitación. Qué más daba si Tamaki y Hikaru estaban tras ella, todavía quedaba mucho tiempo, de todos modos. Ya que… él a diferencia de los susodichos, sí entendía lo que le pasaba… y lo aceptaba con la frente en alto….

Se había enamorado completa y perdidamente… de Haruhi Fujioka.

**Notas de la autora: **Luego de un buen tiempo vuelvo a publicar otra pequeña historia, solo que esta vez de Kaoru&Haruhi, como amo a esta parejita la verdad XD.

Espero que les guste, después de varios meses de pereza logre terminar este one-shot y quise compartirlo con ustedes. Dejen reviews por favor, acepto criticas, tomates, lechugas y todo lo que quieran.

Nos vemos, besos.


End file.
